


An Earth-Shattering Realization ("18 Conjoined Hookers")

by Murmurs



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Body Horror, Creampie, Crossbreeding, Cum-Drinking, Furry, Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurs/pseuds/Murmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's self-worth and self-confidence find a boost, one day, which leads to a series of events that changes his life, and so many other lives, forever. The story of a scandalous affair, and the consequences that follow it. Lemon oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earth-Shattering Realization ("18 Conjoined Hookers")

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is fucked up. It's the 5am remnant of a 1-word story I made with my friend in the middle of the night. Please don't assume any part of this was anything more than an absolute joke.
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies ~<3

Fred Jones always knew that he was disgusting. He was hideous, he was the most ugly man in the world. His girlfriend of three years, Daphne, was constantly assuring him that he was as beautiful as he made himself out to be. After all, she found him to be quite... foxy. 

And although this mindset had been continuous for years, it was only when he confronted himself in the bathroom mirror one evening that things changed for the better. Leaning his arms on the vanity, he stared into his own eyes, his very soul, and it stared back. This went on for a long time... it could have been hours, even, but Fred wasn't sure. When suddenly, a realization came to him.

"Holy shit..." he muttered to himself, "holy shit! Daphne was right!" He slammed his fist down on the smooth counter, shaking it. "I... I am a sexy man." It came out as a whisper, so delicate, even to Fred's hardened ears. With one hand, he reached up to touch the glass separating himself and his reflection. He slid his calloused fingers down the edges of his face, down the toned, yet subtle muscles of his neck. He pressed them to his reflection's lips, before moving his hand out of the way to allow his lips room. He pressed them to the glass, gingerly at first, before he began open his mouth wider, before allowing his tongue to slide across the reflective surface. 

The hand that had previously been stroking the mirror moved to Fred's own body. His lips parted with his reflection and he stood, half-leaning on the bathroom vanity, groping the ever-growing bulge in his jeans. His hips jerked forward on impulse, grinding against his splayed hand, prompting more friction between Fred's hand and his groin. Taking a moment to unbuckle his jeans and slide them, along with his boxers, downwards, Fred gazed into the mirror, watching his own actions. His hot breath fogged into the mirror as his hand, now free to cover more area of himself, moved downwards to cup his balls and grasp his cock. He let out a quiet groan into the glass. Squeezing his hard cock, Fred looked himself over again, and muttered, "Yeah Fred, you're a beast. You're.. hhnnnn... so sexy. You dog you."

"Were you talking to me?" a high-pitched voice sounded from the bottom of the bathroom door as it creaked open, making Fred grab his cock and freeze.

Daphne and Fred had been hosting Scrappy Doo for a few weeks while he looked for a place of his own. Fred had been sure that Scrappy was out of the house at his time of self-revelation, but he had returned a few moments prior, just in time to oversee the bathroom's going-ons. 

"Damn..." The dog started again. Fred was avoiding eye contact, but if he had been looking, he would have known that Scrappy was outright taking in the view of Fred's form from the doorway. "I can't say this was what I expected to find here, but this is alright too." Scrappy turned and shut the door behind him, startling Fred into stuffing his still-erect length into his pants. "Hey- you dirty dog, get out of here!" Fred yelled, embarrassed. 

Scooby's nephew turned back to meet Fred's flustered gaze. "Why should I? This is where all the fun seems to be, and I'm bored." He drawled, leaning up against the door, satisfied with his findings. "You aren't even legal age!" Fred retorted, "Whatever that is in dog years, I mean." With this, Scrappy winked. "If you check out my.. ah, assets, you'll rethink what you just said. ...Besides, I have a gland problem!" 

"Well..." Fred thought about the situation for a moment. "Alright, I guess, just don't tell Daphne! I don't want her to know that I had sex with a dog, much of less... well, you, our guest and Scoob's cousin." "Sure," replied Scrappy with a wink, "I think I can agree to that."

A few minutes passed before the two were completely nude with each other. Scrappy was giving long, rough licks down Fred's length, who was gently rubbing behind Scrappy's ears in response. "Hey Fred, I'm going to come.." "Already?!" Scrappy, though blushing, smirked. "I am an absolute ANIMAL in bed, what can I say?" 

Fred moved to envelop Scrappy's huge, erect dog dick in his mouth, before he felt the little dog spurt his cum into his mouth. He had never been the kind of person to cower away from a challenge, so when Scrappy's ejaculation continued for over eight minutes, Fred didn't flinch from swallowing almost every drop of semen the dog gave to him. He loved semen, loved how it tasted, loved how it felt, loved the way it swirled around on his tongue. Cum dribbled down his chin and dripped onto his chest.

Scrappy Doo's gland problem also came with some unusual side effects. He could easily produce over ten times his own body weight in semen at one time, due to his body's extremely fast metabolism. 

Swallowing gallons of semen, Fred began to gain pound after pound of added weight. It stretched his stomach, his breasts, his thighs and his arms. The toned yet subtle muscles in his neck were no more, ruined in a single moment of pure, lustful cum-drinking desire, and Scrappy Doo was loving every moment of it. He loved the way that body fat jiggled, the way it looked and felt. Both men were so, so horny for each other.

After Scrappy finished cumming, and Fred had gained approximately one tonne in weight, the two took a moment to rest quickly. But it wasn't over, not yet. "Scrappy.." Fred's voice was hoarse, but he continued, "Scrappy Doo, fuck me with your 12-inch long dog dick, right in my anus." The dog complied, climbing over to Fred's huge, gargantuan asscheeks, He tried to spread them, in vain, and instead resorted to just ramming his dock dick between the lumps of lard and flab. Fred moaned in response, his huge, fat cock twitching along with it. 

It wasn't long before Scrappy rode out another mega-orgasm, spilling his seed into and around Fred's anus. They both screamed loudly in a sudden gusto of passion for each other, before collapsing into a pile of fur and flab and miles of skin.

___________________________

Fred had had a difficult time explaining to Daphne his sudden increase in weight, but in the end he made her understand that in a sudden revelation of body positivity, he went on a binge and ended up eating too much. He wouldn't be able to fake, however, what was to happen.

Nine months had passed, and although Fred had been rigorously visiting the gym and creating a daily exercise routine, he still hadn't lost all of the weight he had so suddenly put on. He'd been having strange side-effects, too, of sickness in the early mornings, and strange emotional outbursts and cravings for food. It all made sense when, one night, eighteen human-dog hybrid puppies crawled out from between his enormous asscheeks. Scrappy had gotten him pregnant!

A fierce and emotional-laden custody battle ensued one Scrappy learned of his children's existence. I the end, it was Velma who agreed to take them, as they would have the best life with her. She took the eighteen children to the cellar of her family-owned brothel, and raised them with tender love and care in the darkness of the storage space. They grew up close... very close, inseparable. They lived in the cellar until they were old enough to begin work at Velma's brothel. Eventually, all eighteen of the identical siblings became famous pornstars in the sex industry.

One day, however, they longed to return to the place of their birth, and so they did. They bid goodbye to Velma, who hugged each of them tightly, and they set off on foot to Fred's house- as he now lived alone, their birth causing his eventual break up with Daphne. 

When they got there, they were elated. Unfortunately, all eighteen of them were conjoined at the hip and it took a considerable amount of effort for the siblings to make it into the house, but it was worth it. They looked around the home, their gaze lingering on 18 different things at once; the floor, the furniture. And something else.

They fell, slowly, to their partially-conjoined knees. Some began to cry.

For there, before them, stood Fred and Scrappy Doo,  
waiting to welcome them home.

 

END


End file.
